User blog:Skittylover3/Danganronpa future foundation members for the future danganronpa 3 anime rp
Their can only be 9 boys and 9 girls of ya wanna add an oc but the gender limit has been reached then just genderbend them 1st Division: Provide overall directions and leadership of Future Foundation 2nd Division: Human resources, include scouting for potential members and personnel assignments 3rd Division:Manage day-to-day operations of the Future Foundation, construction of facility; expansion of organization 4th Division: Research and develop medical techniques 5th Division: Intelligence, Inquiry, and Counter-Espionage 6th Division: Policing, including riot supression and investigate special crimes 7th Division: Information System security and administration; Research and develop therapy to cure Despair 8th Division: Long term stable food procurement 9th Division: Armament R&D, Production, and distribution 10th Division: Assistance in reviving education and culture 11th Division: Assistance in restoring agricultural in disaster area 12th division: Assistance in restoring infrastructure such as transportation, communication, and public facilities. 13th division: Frontline Food and Resource Distribution 14th Division: Public relationship; spreading news of Future Foundation's activities to the public #Kiti Tsume - Ultimate Cat wisperer/ Ultimate hope| 14th division (girl #1) - Alive #Misaki Ria - Ultimate goth | the 14th division (girl #2) - Alive #Purin Dezāto - Ultimate spy | the 14th division (boy #1) - Alive #Jeikobu Fōdo - Ultimate cute | in the 14th division (boy#2) - Alive #Meguri Hōseki - Ultimate Sudductress | 13th division (girl #3) - Alive #Noburu Shota - Ultimate painter |Head of the 14th division (boy #3) - Dead #Kukiko Hime - Ultimate Princess | head of the 12th Division (girl#4) - Alive #Yua Ayane - Ultimate Gardener | Head of the 11th division (girl #5) - Dead #Sōdaina Jiin - Ultimate Mortician | head of the 10th Division (girl #6) - Alive # Koneko Tsume - Ultimate trap creator | head of the 9th Division (girl #7) - Alive # Pasu Teru - Ultimate Candy Maker | head of the 8th Division (boy #4) - Alive # Ibuningu Jikan - Ultimate Therapist | head of the 7th DIvision (girl #8) - Alive # Ime Oribu - Ultimate Ninja | head of the 6th Division (boy #5) - Alive # Emi Tsukasa - Ultimate Scion| head of the 5th Division (Girl #9) (The teacher for the 77th class the class that kiti saved) - Alive # gb Izabera Kīzu - Ultimate Doctor | head of the 4th Division (boy #6) - Alive #Gb Nikkō Aki - Ultimate Baseball Player | Head of the 3rd Division (boy 7) - Alive # Gb Kenkō Hamigakiko - none (one of hopes peaks scouts he decides on who gets addmitted into to hopes peak and future foundation, so because of this he's in his 30's Head of the 2nd division (boy 8) - Alive # Kibo Takihara - No ultimate talent has to be older than the rest of the cast, Formor headmaster of hopes peek academy Leader of future foundation Head of the 1st division (boy 9) - Alive In the rp 2 people who survived the 1st will have to drop out...this is just counting the future foundation members this is the danganronpa 3 hope ark version Via the Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History, Ultimate Despair has driven the former world to destruction. In order to save this despair-soaked world, the Future Foundation was formed. the survivors 78th Class , having defeated Yuki Akamaru , have joined the Future Foundation. There they are working to rebuild the world, but Kiti has been charged with the crime of treason for protecting the Remnants of Despair. Everyone who gathered for Kiti's trial has been trapped and thrust into the “Final Killing Game” by Monokuma. Everyone is fitted with a strange bracelet that releases a sleeping potion at a fixed time. While asleep, the traitor in their midst kills a Future Foundation member. To survive, they'll have to ferret out the traitor and stop the killing. The class trial rules do not apply to this killing game. everyone has been driven into a desperate kill or be killed situation. The tale of hope and the despair that kills hope begins now. Rules No joke oc's no being immortal and just know that your oc probably will die Category:Blog posts